Pink!
by Sakura Haru08
Summary: Melihatnya saja membuat sakura berdebar seperti musim semi, seperti warna pink...
1. chapter 1

**PINK!!**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning: OOC,typo,gaje,amburadul,bahasa tidak baku,harap sediakan plastik jaga jaga bila terjadi muntah,lanjut? harap tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Melihatnya saja membuat sakura berdebar seperti musim semi,seperti warna pink!!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Musim semi? musim yang di tunggu semua orang. Musim dimana hampir semua bunga bermekaran, seperti bunga sakura. Tak hanya bunga? manusia pun sama halnya bunga ,banyak cinta nya bermekaran di musim semi ini.

"waah,lihat itu Ino. Pohon sakuranya bermekaran"

"Dasar jidat, ini kan musim semi makanya bermekaran ,sakura"

Seperti namanya,sakura gadis berambut pink seperti bunga sakura dan bermata emerald . Dia sangat suka pink . Pakaian nya pun serba pink.Dia sangat hyper aktif dan ceria.

sedangkan Ino, sahabatnya sakura berbanding terbalik dengannya.Ino memiliki mata berwarna aquamarine dan berambut blonde. Pakaiannya berwarna ungu tua lebih terkesan dewasa.

"kau ini huft "sakura cemberut

"hehe iya iya deh terserah kau sakura jangan cemberut dong "Ino terkekeh melihat sahabat nya cemberut.

"Ino ke caffe yuk" ajak sakura

"Ayo" Ino dan sakura memasuki caffe tersebut.

kriing*

"mau pesan apa, Ino? aku traktir deh"

"Aku greentea latte."

"ramai sekali yah sakura, apakah enak ?" tanya Ino

"cepat antri" dengan cepat sakura pergimenuju antrian.

"Kamu juga cepat cari tempat duduk, greentea latte ukuran reguler kan? tanyaa akura

"iya" Ino yang kemudian pergi mencari meja yang kosong.

POV sakura

"Tapi kenapa antriannya tidak berkurang yah?

"Hah" dengus sakura

"Huuh orang nya banyak tapi counternya hanya satu, hmm ya sudah lah"

POV END*

"silahkan kesini." teriak pegawai caffe itu.

"Greentea laatte dan kyakk!!"sakura tidak sengaja menginjak lantai basah dan terpeleset.

POV Sakura*

"ahh! aku jatuh."

greb*

"tangan ku terasa hangat seperti musim semi,seperti bunga sakura?

POV END*

"kamu tidak apa-apa? apa tidak ada yang terluka?"tanya pria berambut emo yang memegang tangan sakura.

"Ahh" sakura reflek melepaskan tangannya dan berbungkuk dan tiba tiba berlari.

POV Sakura*

"aku malu, antri dibelakang deh"

"Tapi tadi terlihat bunga sakura dari orang itu. Apa cuman perasaan ku saja karena terkejut?."

POV END*

"selanjutnya mau pesan apa?" tanya pegawai caffe.

"Greentea latte ukuran reguler dan.."Sakura terkejut ternyata pegawainya adalah pria yang tadi menolongnya.

"Eh kamu yang tadi ya, Syukur lah kamu tidak apa- apa, iya kan?" Sapa pegawai pria tersebut.

POV sakura*

"aku tidak salah lihat , rona merah muda nampak di pipinya dan hatiku bergetar"

Angin musim semi menerbangkan bunga sakura

bunga sakura berterbangan

hatiku bergetar melihat senyum cerianya

seperti musim semi, seperti warna pink

melihatnya saja hatiku berdebar dia...

 **Tbc**

 **Hallo minna san saya baru pertama kali mempublish fanfict di sini Terimakasih sudah membacanya please like and RIPIW(Review) yahh**


	2. Chapter 2

**PINK!!**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing:Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Rate: T**

 **warnings:** **OOC,typo,amburadul** **,bahasa tidak baku, harap** **sediakan plastik. jaga jaga bila terjadi muntah. Lanjut? tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Summary**

.

.

.

 **Melihatnya saja membuat sakura berdebar seperti musim semi, seperti warna pink**!!

 **Angin musim semi menerbangkan bunga sakura**

 **Bunga sakura berterbangan**

 **Hatiku bergetar melihat senyumn cerianya**

 **seperti musim semi,seperti warna pink.**

 **Melihatnya saja berdebar dia..**

 **Chapter 2**

"Dia tampankan" tanya Sakura sembari memandangi pegawai pria itu

"emm" jawab Ino sembari memyeruput Greentea latte nya.

"apa- apaan reaksimu itu" ucap sakura.

"Suka suka aku lah, hargain dong" ucap Ino.

"iya iyah aku hargain nih permen rasa karamel,untuk menghargaimu"sakura memberikan 3 permen karamel ke Ino

"Sakura! bukan menghargai seperti itu huft "Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

POV Sakura

"apa dimataku saja dia terlihat tampan ? terlihat seperti tupai yang lucu, sudut bibirnya saat tersenyum juga tipe ku banget."

POV END

"siapa namanya? terlihat masih muda, apa dia seorang pelajar?"

"heh!! kamu seperti orang yang mudah jatuh cinta" ucap Ino

"Hah? apa- apaan !!" Sakura terbelalak

"tidak mungkin karena perasaan ini baru pertama kali." lirih sakura.

"Besok aku akan kesini lagi."

"Baiklah, terserah kau cepat ceritakan padaku saat kau masih di suna"

POV Sakura

Pria itu sepertinya akan pergi

"heh lihat kemana " tanya Ino

"Eh, maaf"

"ternyata selesai jam 5 ya..."

Aku melihat jam di hp ku

"eh,sudah jam 6"

kruyukkkk...*

"ahh aku lapar,ayo kita makan dirumah mu sakura" ajak ino

" mau dimasakin apa?" tanya ku

Dia berjalan tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya bukan untukku

" coba minta nomor Hpnya." sikut Ino

" Apa? " aku tersipu

Bergetar, berdebar dia bunga dan aku danau yang terang

ah... aku meliriknya

Dia melewatiku kearahnya

seperti bicara dengan hatiku

atau

menertawaiku

Cahaya pink matahari terbenam menyinarinya

"sampai dirumah pun perasaan ini tidak hilang dari pikiranku, dia terus melekat di benakku sepanjang hari"

Ah, aku harus bagaimana?

Aku tetap tidak tahu meskipun sudah puluhan kali berpikir

Walau pun sedang memikirkannya, tanganku menggambar orang itu dengan mengikuti hatiku

Sakura...

sakura...

sakura...

suaranya terngiang ngiang memanggil namaku...

"kamu sudah datang ya?" sapa pinky pria yang membuatku jatuh cinta

"ayo.." pinky menggenggam tangan ku lalu tersenyum hangat sehangat sinar mentari.

Dikhayalanku kita sudah pacaran

blush*

Aku menyiram tanaman tulip dan menatapnya

"Aku ingin dekat dengannya."

.

.

.

caffe warm

Aku melihat pinky yang membuat hatiku berdebar debar setiap ku melihatnya.

"adakan?" tanyaku

"iya" jawab Ino

"kenapa cuma pinky yang pakai celemek pink?"tanyaku

"Entah lah, karna warna merahnya kurang mungkin? beneran namanya pinky?" Ino menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"Iya iya tolong mengerti perasaan tidak sabaran teman kecilmu ini!"ucapku

"Seperti siswa yang telat di pelajaran guru killer sangat menyeramkan, sepertimu."ucap ino

"ahh dia sudah masuk ke counternya,aku mau lihat wajahnya lagi"

"Mau pesan lagi?!!. Jangan seperti itu sakura, kalau ingin dekat coba minta nomor HPnya nya." saran Ino

"Nomor hp?"

Apa aku harus melakukannya? demi pinky aku harus menahan gugup ku.

"mau pesan apa?"

"Caffe latte."

Dia kelihatan sibuk sekali

"hei nona ke sebelah sini"

kenapa harus orang itu aku hanya mau dilayani pinky aku pura pura tidak tahu ahh

"silahkan"

walau perutku kenyang karena minum 2 gelas ... demi dia ...

"mau pesan apa" tanya dia

deg!

deg!

deg!

"strawberry... frappucino."

"Baik, jadi -- rupiah" dia melayaniku dengan senyuman hangatnya .

"i...itu!"

dia sepertinya bingung

"permisi"

"iyaa?"

deg

deg

deg

"Anu..."

"tolong berikan sedotannya"

... apa?

apa yang aku katakan??

kenapa aku jadi ngomong sedotan

aku panik

"sedotan? sedotannya ada di sebelah sana" pinky menunjukan tempat sedotannya.

"ahh iya hahaha terimakasih" ucapku lalu pergi mengambil sedotan dan kembali ketempat Ino.

" bodohnya aku "

"tahu aja " ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"aku ... mati saja"

"tidak perlu segitunya sakura"

"heh itu belnya berbunyi"

"strawberry frappucino kan ini" terernyata pesananku bukan dia yang melayani nya tapi pegawai lain.

"ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" tanya pegawai itu.

"ahh ..tidak ada ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo minna-san :-) ketemu lagi sama author imut ini* plak!!**

 **hehe ini chapter 2 masih banyak kekurangan nya :( tapi mudah mudahan selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi :D**

Sakura:thor kok aku perannya suka deg degan mulu sih, sakit jantung yah?

Author:Kamu itu cantik cantik kok bodoh yah :v

Sakura:apa yang kau katakan thor* kretek kretek*

Author: ihh kaburrr !!!

Sakura: Sini kau author shannaro!!!

Author:Aduh hiks hiks *benjol 6 biji" author mau pamit aja deh:( **please ripiw (review) yah ...:):)**


End file.
